Story ideas
by crimsonfang16
Summary: Hi. Just some ideas i had which i'm too busy to explore at the moment. If you do choose to use these ideas can you send me the title plz. I've noticed people are writing their own ideas in the reviews so check those out as well.
1. Wands plus Isle equals

Just a thought.

In the intro of descendants 1 Mal said there was no magic on the isle.

So in descendants 2 when Uma asked Mal to perform a spell with the wand it could have been a big plot twist if Uma pointed this out to Mal after she performed the fake spell.


	2. Wings

What if Mal had been born with dragon features like wings and claws.

OR

What if Mal had been born with wings like malifecent from the marvel movie portayed malifecent.

(Maleficent tries to rip the wings off of baby Mal, AKs'/VKs' reaction etc)


	3. Sisters?

In Marvel's version of Maleficent, the story ended with Aurora and Maleficent in good terms.

AU where Maleficent wasn't sent to the Isle.

examples

Audrey doesn't exist because her dad didn't wake Aurora.

OR

Mal is raised in the Moors.

OR

Mal is brought up with Aurora/Audrey in a sisterly relationship


	4. Assassins

The VK's are raised to be assassins.

When sent to Auradon they ignore their parents orders to bring them the wand and instead plot to kill the royal family and rule Auradon.

Could include:

(if they turn good in the end) a scene where Mal admits this to Ben

The Vk's succeeding

The VK's become royal assassins under Ben's command


	5. Beginnings

I always thought it was weird that Maleficent, who calls Mal a disappointment and a reminder of her moment of weakness, never tried to get rid of Mal.

(Ideas include a backstory for this.)

Anyway, it was said in the books that the barriers prevented murder. It also mentions garbage barges bringing food to the Isle.

This idea stems from the 'Evie grows up in Auradon' stories. I always thought it would be more likely for Mal to be sent away.

Story plots:

Mal is raised by the fairy godmother

Mal is raised by Aurora in a cinderella fashion

She is seen as a threat and cast out from Auradon/sent to lve in prison

No one finds her and she grows up on the streets of Auradon


	6. Mini Maleficent

At the end of the first movie, Maleficent, in her dragon form, was shrunk to the size of her heart.

I think it would be really funny if maleficent was still able to change forms.

Stories could be:

Maleficent tries to convince Mal to become evil or tries to take over Auradon at maybe 4 inches tall with a really squeaky voice.

Maleficent tries to turn into a human but becomes a baby whom Mal has to raise.


	7. Heroes

I always thought it was a little weird how the AK's parents never taught them how to fight and stuff, except Lonnie.

Quoting Evie "You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat".

This could really have changed the attitudes of the AK's to the VK's. Also maybe they could have played a larger role in the fights against Maleficent and Uma instead of them sitting there like ducks.


	8. Wings 2

Aged up AU.

Spin off of chap 2, when Ben and Mal's first child is born, she has wings.

Mal now has to explain what happened on the Isle.


	9. Switched

I noticed a partial theme to the rotten four and sea three.

The majority of RF have magical parents (Maleficent - obvi, Jafaar - sorcerer/genie, Evil Queen - witch/potion maker) while the majority of the ST have non-magical parents (Catain Hook, Gaston).

The pattern is that both groups have one misfit Carlos (non-magical) and Uma (magical).

Story ideas:

Carlos and Uma have always been in the other group (Uma in RF -Mal and Uma rivalry-, and Carlos in ST -Harry is captain with Carlos first mate).

Ben went for the evilest villains' children, however doesn't know who is in who's gang. Chooses Uma instead of Carlos.


	10. Life Before

What would have happened had the VK's been born before Isle of lost was created.

The villains had already settled and have ha children. So what would have happened when yhe villainswere rounded up.

Story ideas:

The VK's never met one another beforehand.

The children were found and thrown into adoption.

Would the Isle have had better resources with the knowledge children would live there.

Could some of the villains with children eg. Jafaar, Cruella, Evil Queen been allowed to live in Auradon while others too evil eg Maleficent banished to the Isle.

The VK's were not found and grew up in secret in Auradon.


	11. Lizards

During descendants 2, we all saw Mal shove Maleficent into her bag before going to the Isle.

But during the rest of the film,we neversee the bag or Maleficent again.

Story ideas:

The magic that changed Maleficent wore off after passing the barrier.

The other villains found her as a lizard.

She now roams the Isle as a lizard and maybe gets eaten bya starving villain.


	12. Family

What if, during there time in Auradon, Maleficent took Mal to meet her grandparents.

Story Ideas:

They are a good couple and are oblivious to Maleficent's wrong-doings. (They embarrass her with stories and pictures of her childhood.)

The mother is evil and convinces Mal to turn evil, who then turns Maleficent back to her human form. Three generations of evil fae plot to take over Auradon.

They are a pair of dragons/ or just one of them is a dragon, at first they try to eat Mal, then recognise her and teach her their culture and help improve her magic.

 **AN. special thanks to** **Guest for the suggestion.**


	13. Strings

Whose idea was it to create the Isle of the lost?

An idea of mine was that maybe another villain is still roaming around Auradon, maybe one originally believed to be on the Isle already, is secretly pulling the strings in some of Auradon's decisions.

This concept could also be followed by the 'villain' is actually a hero who has gone rogue, or is actually a villain pretending to be one of the heroes.


	14. Fairy tales

AU

Ben is the bravest knight in Auradon, so naturally when news of a dragon nesting nearby reaches him, he sets of to slay it.

Story ideas:

The dragon is maleficent, whom he slays, and he finds a baby dragon which transforms into teenage Mal.

The dragon is Mal. He could kill her, invite her to Auradon with him.

Mal could be the last remaining dragon eggs, she can be human or dragon.

He finds a dragon (Mal) and other mystical creatures (Jay, Evie, Carlos). The Vk's could be; Jay - genie/basilisk, Evie - succubus, Carlos - werewolf but you can change them if you want to.


	15. TheGreatGodzilla

TheGreatGodzilla asked me to post these ideas.

1 - Banishment - Instead of being exiled to the Isle of the Lost, the villains got cast out into the outer space. There, they encounter two intergalactic governments called Terran Empire and Procyon Expanse. This means Mal and the other VKs will most likely grow up as bounty hunters, mercenaries, space pirates and outlaws or their parents can form their own vast intergalactic networks of criminals and outlaws with the ultimate goal of returning to Earth and take revenge on Auradon and conquer the Earth.

2 - Ninjas - Mal and the other children on the Isle of the Lost that are not pirates grew up as ninjas in order to survive in such a place. This can lead to the war between ninjas and pirates on the Isle or they can use it to fight off the alien invaders that established their base on the Isle and also secretly invading the Earth. Or maybe, both.

3 - Conquest - Some people are being nationalists and patriots are viewing the Isle of the Lost as the Disgrace and Shame of Auradon and decided to begin its conquest with the main objective is too kill every single inhabitant in the floating dumpster. Auradon has three options about this: Ignore them, supporting them by declaring that they're doing good or declare them as terrorists and put a stop to them.

4 - Droids - Due to that magic is largely retired, people are using so much technologies on many occasions. Until an evil virus or a sentient program came into existence and takeover all of the technologies and begin the conquest of the Earth in order to bring "peace andjustice" to the New World without the evil, corruption and wickedness of humans. Auradon has to decide between fighting like the primitives or no longer ban magic and sorcery to add more help in the fight against the evil human-hating machines.

5 - Dinosaurs - A mad scientist on the Isle of the Lost created a gas that turn all of the inhabitants into human-dinosaur hybridsconvert the both the Isle of the Lost, the Isle of Doom and the sea between it into places similar to Cretaceous period. Auradon has to decide between the ideas of keep ignoring them, destroy the Isle or find a cure for them.

6 - Relatives - Mal and her gang are questioning why the people who simply are just the relatives of the main bad guys have to be put on the Isle with their parents. Is it because of the phrase "Blood is thicker than water", fearing that they will attempt to bustthem out because those relatives still seeing them as members of their families or because of the law that stated that the one who committed the acts against the crown will be wiped out along with his/her families or clans.

7 - Monsters - The ghosts, vampires, werewolves and other monsters like dragons and centaurs aren't actually evil but the humans rarely accept them like how they accept the fays and dwarves simply just because of their appearances. So Auradon needs to come with the idea more than just the Moors for these supernatural beings or simply just ignore them until they causesome troubles for the humans and their properties.

Once again, thank you to TheGreatGodzilla for these ideas and all credit goes to them.


	16. Leaders

As a side note, any information i have on the books is from stories i have previously read, i have never read the books.

Anyway, from my knowledge i guess that Uma was originally a VK (correct me if i'm wrong) before Mal found Evie, Jay and Carlos. However the way Descendants could have turned out differently, or at least contained different set backs, if Mal had chosen to become captain of the pirates leaving Uma as the leader of the VK's.

Story ideas:

Ben picks the original four (the same as the movie), but their gang rivalry continued to get in their way.

Mal chooses to try and accomplish Maleficent's plans seperate from the VK's

Uma orders the VK's to another mission; kill Mal, only free Uma etc.

Ben picks Uma, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

1st movie - How do the VK's attempt to get the wand without Mal's magic. Does Uma end up as Ben's girlfriend. Do they even try to get the wand as it was Maleficent's plan. Does Ursula or Maleficent come through the break in the barrier and how are they defeated.

2nd movie - Which VK chose to go back to the isle,why. Maybe none of them and Mal finally breaks the barrier with magic that came to her from the break in the barrier from the first movie. How does the sword fight and fight at the cotillion end. Does Mal get accepted into Auradon at the end or does she vanish like Uma did.


	17. Cycle

Dark AU

Ben brought the VK's over to Auradon to fulfil an evil plan that would give Maleficent shivers.

Every 20 years, VK's are brought over to Auradon to repeat what their parents did and bring glory to the AK's.

When the VK's are brought over they are thrown into an arena and are implanted with the original villains memories. From there, the age-long war between the villain and hero commence resulting in the hero's victory and the villains death. During this period, all The VK's parents and younger siblings are killed on the Isle.

Afterwards, the VK's are brought back to life and sentenced to the Isle where they have children and the vicious cycle continues.


End file.
